ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Voltron: Legendary Defender (video game)
Voltron: Legendary Defender is an upcoming third-person beat 'em up/action-adventure video game developed by PlatinumGames and published by Activision, based on the animated Netflix television series. It is will released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. is it one of the reboot of both Beast King GoLion anime series and the Voltron franchise. Setting and plot After the events of the game occur after the events of the final episode of Season 4, The Paladins, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Allura and Coran and their allies celebrate after defeating Haggar. However, the Paladins end up chases Sam, Pidge's father who transform into a monster and is opposed by a "Druid" who, at the start of the game, was responsible for the transformation, captured them and strips them of their abilities, The game's main villain, Mo-Yami, An ancient, evil being previously once was sealed by The Paladins of Old 10,000 years ago, after the creation of Voltron, he was released due to the Battle of Balto when Haggar corrupting a series of waystones with her evil energy, leading to the appearance of Dark creatures and sow chaos in the known universe as Mo-Yami pursue his grudge against Voltron. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, The player is able to play as The Paladins as they are able to freely explore the Universe with piloting the Voltron lions, just like The Legend of Korra's own game, Players control The Paladins as they fight villains from the series with the Bayards, the weapons of the Paladins, with Shiro, use his weaponized arm and his own Bayard, Players can switch between the Paladins as they can each use their own combat styles and special moves. Shiro's style is much more aggressive than that his teammates, bearing resemblance to boxing and kickboxing as his can use both his weapon arm and Bayard, Keith is acquired and specializes in ranged attacks with his Bayard takes the form of a double-edged sword. Lance is featured with rifle attacks as his Bayard taking the form of a rifle with precision targeting, Pidge is a balanced style with her Bayard takes the form of a small, electrified blade which can function as a grappling hook. As for Hunk where his skills are slower but his Bayard takes the form of an energy cannon slow but powerful and ranged. At some points in the game, the players are able to control in piloting the Voltron lions, in running sequences as well as use them as transport to the planets, As the game progresses, they are able to upgrade their Bayard to more powerful versions, one at a time. After they can level it up to learn new combos, or get power-ups such as increasing Health. Characters Defenders of the Universe The Paladins (playable) *Josh Keaton as Shiro *Steven Yeun as Keith *Jeremy Shada as Lance *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Pidge *Tyler Labine as Hunk Alteans (shopkeeper) *Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura (unlocked as playable at the end of the game) *Rhys Darby as Coran Other characters The Balto Rescuers *Blake Anderson as Matt Holt (unlocked as playable at the end of the game) *Victor Raider-Wexler as Sokka *Jonathan and Drew Scott as Lian and Liem *Nolan North as Commander Samuel Holt Blade of Marmora *Iqbal Theba as Slav *Mark Rolston as Kolivan (unlocked as playable at the end of the game) The Balmeran *Emily Eiden as Shay *Scott Wolf as Rax Olkarion *Mindy Sterling as Ryner Mer Aliens *Weird Al Yankovic as Blumfump *Kari Wahlgren as Queen Luxia *Mae Whitman as Plaxum *N/A as Swirn Galra Empire *A.J. Locascio as Prince Lotor *Anika Noni Rose as Acxa *Kimiko Glenn as Ezor *Jamie Gray Hyder as Zethrid Enemies *Steve Blum as Mo-Yami *Dark creatures **Colossal – The strongest Dark creature in the game and it resembles a massive worm with stumpy legs at its base and many heads dotted around its body. Although rarely fought against, it has various of deadly attacks that can harm the Paladins. **Drifting – A small, jellyfish-like creature with the ability to float. It can shoot pieces of crystal spikes if it misses its target. It can conceal its vulnerable head in its round body but must reveal its face before launching an attack. **Insidious – A hunchbacked creature with two arms, four spindly tentacles that can shoot lasers. It is about the same size as The Paladins and is one of the most common types of Dark creatures. This type will attack the Paladins head on, but the flames shooting from its back give the Paladins plenty of warning time. **Menacing – A large creature similar to Insidious, but far more intimidating. It has three "heads" on its "face" and three arms–one large Dark arm and two smaller arms near its faces. In addition to its basic swipes, the Menacing dark creature can run over The Paladins, create powerful shockwaves, or throw balls of burning spikes at her. **Slithering – A small, weak, leech-like creature that will die in one hit, but tends to attack in large groups or jump from boxes. It is the Dark creature only to lack parts or components that are needed for a dark creature. *Galra Empire Sentries **Version 1 from season 1 and 2 **Version 2 from season 3 Bosses *Galra fighter jets *Giant dark creatures *Mo-Yami Category:Video Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Voltron Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Anime Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games